


Grand Goalkeeper Genzou Returns!

by AjabrailZ



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, captain tsubasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjabrailZ/pseuds/AjabrailZ
Summary: Wakabayashi Genzou desides to return to Japan and meet his old friends after 5 large years. But Genzou was very worried..his old friends could change could become..become not so kind as always he saw when they were children. Genzou went out of the bus in front of the station they once played with tears on his eyes. yes the field changed but not the people.





	1. Best Friends Never Change

**Germany, Munchen.**   
**Oddel football field ___ special hotel for football players.**   
**A new day. 8:00.**   
**\- Time for the training! Get dressed fast! - the coach yelled.**   
**There would be a match with Japan that afternoon. The host of the international league was Germany.**   
**The last match...**   
**Non-member of the team was excited. There was a match and they would win cause German team was very strong.**   
**Major goal keeper of the team was very experienced, conversant and even-tempered in each and every match even if the rival was strong or not.**   
**That goalkeeper was Wakabayashi Genzou.**   
**Yes, Wakabayashi was very unflappable goalkeeper that didn’t ever let any balls touch the gate net or pass the gate line during his career in the grunlen team.**   
**In the old times when Wakabayashi played in team Nankatsu, he was very unperturbed and sure-footed even if he was just a boy of 12-14.**   
**No one never ever could shoot a goal to Wakabayashi’s gate from out of the penalty area except his best friend Oozora Tsubasa.**   
**Tsubasa... the captain that made Japan the world champion 3 times in a row, the captain that won against world champion Schnieder, the captain that won against Wakabayashi, hit and scored against Wakabayashi from out of penalty area and made best friends with him.**

**Wakabayashi was preparing for the match with Japan and thinking.**   
**He stopped jogging.**   
**He thought!**   
**During this 5 years that he plays in the German team, they only once meet Japan and it was the first match Wakabayashi played in German team!**   
**Wakabayashi got nervous like he never was. He knew that he would see some of his friends that couldn’t transfer. But not his best friends and best rival.**   
**Tsubasa the captain transferred to Brasil, his oldest and most fierce rival that became his friend afterwards - kojirou hyuuqa transferred to Italy. Misaki Taro that once made a golden pair with Tsubasa went to France.**

**Now Wakabayashi thought about returning back to Japan for a visit after this match**   
**He thought, maybe the people that he called friends changed?**   
**Maybe Tsubasa wasn’t the same or maybe Kojirou?**

**He was very worried till the match time.**  
 **It was an international match so each country got 2 or 3 members of best teams and prepared a national team.**  
 **So German team was ready. of course, the major goalkeeper was Wakabayashi Genzou.**  
 **Last match.**  
 **Japan _- -_ Germany.**  
 **German team showed up first in a row.**  
 **Schneider was the captain and he was leading the row. After he stood forward players and after defence. And at the end there stood the main goalkeeper. That goalkeeper had a red cap that covered his eyes and he seemed very cold-blooded and not even nervous. That was Wakabayashi Genzou.**  
 **All the names were read.**  
 **Team Japan went out in a row too.**  
 **Wakabayashi’s eyes opened wide! Drops of sweat started falling down his forehead upon his cheeks and down. This scene was unbelievable.**  
 **Captain of Japanese team - Oozora Tsubasa! Other forvets - Hyuuqa Kojirou, Savada Takeshi, Misaki Taro, Matsuyama Hikaru. Midfield players - Tachibana twins, Izawa Mamoru and Misugi June!? Defence players - Ishizaki Ryo, Sorimachi Kazuki. And the goalkeeper - Wakashimazu Ken!**  
 **Ken.. the only goalkeeper that can challenge Genzou.**  
 **Wakabayashi was getting very very nervous of it! Now the match with Japan wasn’t just any match and it wasn’t an easy bite! Tsubasa that was transferred also came to play in Japan team and even Taro came from France to join! Hyuuqa.. one of the toughest players in all the league.**  
 **Schneider knew them very well too and they both under stood that they wouldn’t just win.**  
 **Wakashimazu Ken wasn't even a little slimming. His mouse was zipped with blue blood.**  
 **Everybody in the stadium knew wakashimazu’s karate skills and acrobatic goalkeeping method.**  
 **Wakabayashi knew it the best.**  
 **The first captain of the National German team needed to say a few words.**  
 **\- I hope we can win this agitating and exciting match so Germany will rise more in football. - said Schidieder trying now to show he is nervous.**  
 **The turn was Tsubasa's.**  
 **\- We think that we can win the match if we will develop some strong methods. We as a team have a wish. - Tsubasa stopped for a permission to continue.**  
 **\- Yes, and what is that Mr.Oozora - said the announcer.**  
 **\- If we will win the match, Japanese goalkeeper of the German National team Genzou Wakabayashi will transfer back the team Nankatsu!**  
 **Wakabayashi’s eyes filled with tears and Schnieder gasped, he needed to win! Or the best goalkeeper would be gone!**  
 **Everybody watched at Wakabayashi and he nodded tears falling out of his eyes.**  
 **Schneider's eyes narrowed.**  
 **Wakabayashi talked - I will play this match fairly and do every thing for German team but if we lose I accept Tsubasa’s offer.**  
 **Everybody cheered and Tsubasa smiled.**  
 **The match started.**  
 **In the first half German team was winning.**  
 **Score : Germany - 2 - 1 - Japan**  
 **in the second half, Japan equalised the score with a hilarious goal! Misaki and Tsubasa hit the ball in the same second and the ball went to the gate with a never seen falso and Wakabayashi couldn’t guess the direction.**  
 **He remembered.**  
 **Once when nankatsu played With Tohoque Queen the same goal was shot to Wakashimazu Ken by nankatsu and by the same players. After 5 years they repeated it the same way but to Wakabayashi.**  
 **And after some minutes the goal that finished the match came from Tsubasa. It was his “Special Eagle shoot” and Wakabayashi could do nothing towards this.**  
 **The match finished and German team kneeled down all of them in tears.**  
 **Tsubasa came near Wakabayashi limping and started.**  
 **-Anata** wa **Itsumo** kangei **shite** imasu *****  
 **Tears burst out Genzou’s eyes and they shook hands.**

**And Genzou got a back transfer to Japan.**   
**Tsubasa took Genzou to his home to settle because Genzou’s parents still were in London. They soon would come.**   
**Genzou wasn’t even surprised when Tsubasa’s wife opened the door...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anata wa itsumo kangei shite imasu* - You are always welcome back.


	2. Remembering With Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 5 years genzou nearly forgot Shiziouka. Tsubasa and others showed him the region.

**Tsubasa and Genzou stood near the door talking. The door suddenly opened and Genzou wasn’t surprised. A young girl nearly age of Tsubasa opened the door.**   
**Nakazawa Sanae!!!**   
**That little amigo girl that shouted and cheered for team, mostly for Tsubasa :)**   
**OMG!**   
**She was so crazy that everyone was afraid of her and she was called Smarty-Pants so once she even forgot her real name.**   
**Only Tsubasa called her Nakazawa.**   
**Now she was so beautiful, so grown-up and a young wife.**   
**This was unbelievable but so happy.**   
**\- Wakabayashi! - cried Nakazawa when saw him - Wakabayashi oh Wakabayashi!!!**   
**Tsubasa’s mom came and - Come in Wakabayashi - she said.**

**2 hours after.**

**They sat and talked about everything and after decided that Genzou must see the place.**   
**So they went out of the place and started travelling. Of course, first Genzou was taken to attractions but it wasn’t the most important.**   
**So they took Genzou to the station where they played National matches once.**   
**After they went to the little school station where Tsubasa and Wakabayashi first met like a rival.**   
**This put tears to all of their eyes especially to Genzou’s.**   
**After some time they went to the hospital. Because this hospital had large memories.**   
**Genzou once got a very large leg injury so he couldn’t attend the most important match of his childhood.**   
**This was because of the doctor of this hospital.**   
**Now the hospital wasn’t working anymore.**   
**Many things changed in Shizuoka its self.**

**At last, they went home.**   
**Now they were talking about the players of the Japanese team.**   
**Wakabayashi asked Hyuuqa and everything about him.**

**Hyuuqa Kojiro was in Italy, in Parma city.**   
**he was considered a talented player there and was playing like midfield attacker.**

**Misuqi June was a trainer because of his poor heart.**   
**But he still sometimes plays.**

**Misaki Taro is living and playing in Japan, Shizuoka.**   
**But he wasn't just a player he was sportsmen doctor.**

**Savada Takeshi went with Hyuuqa.**

**Old players of Shutetsu were still there.**

**It was a** marvelous **that nearly all of them were together.**


End file.
